The present invention relates in general to convection-cooled domestic ranges, and more particularly to means for controlling the temperature of user accessible range body surfaces during a pyrolytic, oven-cleaning operation.
Prior art domestic ranges of the pyrolytic self-cleaning type have, for the most part, relied upon forced air cooling systems for limiting exterior range cabinet surface temperatures to the generally accepted safety standard of 55 degrees Celsius or less during a high temperature oven-cleaning operation wherein oven liner temperature often exceeds 400 degrees Celsius.
It has been recognized that the use of a convection cooling system is preferable to a forced air system from both a cost and reliability standpoint.
The successful adaptation of a convection cooling system to a pyrolytic self-cleaning type range requires that particular attention be paid to cooling air distribution relative to thermal accumulation at specific range body locations. The entrapment of highly heated air within the range body must be avoided to preclude hazardous hot spots on its exterior surfaces. Further, where thermal accumulation at particular range body locations cannot be controlled by air flow alone, such convection air flow rate having practical limits, supplemental means must be provided to achieve temperature regulation.
The present invention solves and fulfills the heretofore noted problems and requirements in an efficient manner.